


Miscommunication

by tiinygay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, everyone is ooc but who cares, keith is a socially awkward asshole, lance is so confused, pidge is nonbinary, this was supposed to be a witch au but its not rly witchy so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinygay/pseuds/tiinygay
Summary: “So cuddling huh?” Keith spit it right back out.“Goddamnit, Pidge”





	1. Chapter 1

“Don't touch my stuff,” Pidge said without even glancing up from their laptop. Hunk instantly recoiled his hand that was about to touch the glittering amethyst cluster on the front desk.

“Dude, I work here too!” Hunk pouted, crossing his arms.

“That's why you should know to keep your hands off!” Pidge huffed, closing the macbook and looked up at their friend who had just materialized by the bickering two behind the desk, It was Lance. 

Lance had opted to hang out in the breakroom saying he, “needed to meditate,” but more likely he had just taken a nap. Not that they could blame him. Everyone, on time or another, took a nap on the impossibly comfy breakroom couch. Everyone's sleep schedule was screwed, except Hunk, who opted to do his rituals in the sun. Pidge didn't really care about the time of day, but it was typically really late when he finally had time to do a ritual. Everyone else who ran the shop (Lance, Shiro, Coran, and Allura) prefered the moonlight. 

Currently, Coran , Allura, and Shiro were off at a rock and gem show in the next state over. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were holding down the fort until they came back.

The trio continued to bicker until they heard the tinkling of the bell signifying someone had entered. 

They all swiveled around immediately to peer over the various stuff on the counter and look at the awkward customer who walked around store picking up random stuff. Hunk and Lance felt Pidge tense every time the guy touched one of the pricier items, or one if Pidges favorites. It was safe to say that Pidge was a little over-protective when it came to store items. They lovingly cared and cleaned their favorites, but if you thought he was possessive about store items, you should see someone enter his room. Lance and Hunk had only seen it once. Floor to ceiling in plants, this explained the constant dirt under Pidges fingernails. It was mostly earthtones. There was wires and random parts and tech laying around. You couldn't see the floor or the bed, it was such a whirlwind of random crap. But their visit was cut short by a furious Pidge. As soon as Pidge saw them they flipped. The two were chased down the hallway by a shouting Pidge. This was the day that they learned that though they were small, they were mighty. And had a extensive vocabulary.

The customer was new. Most of the time the trio could identify who came through the doors as regulars, Hunk even knew most of their names. Not this kid though. he didn't look like he could really afford any of the stuff here either, not that the store was overpriced, except for that it was. The employees knew better than to buy crystals or incense from a healing shop. They were all way overpriced and there was much cheaper alternatives. Doesn't mean they couldn't make a profit off of it though. Anyways, the dark haired 20-something continued to look at stuff around the store. He walked around in beat-up sneakers and a battered old leather jacket. Not exactly their typical revenue, but hey, a paying customer was a paying customer. And if this kid valued some incense over working shoes that was his problem.

“Hello welcome to -” Hunk continued to say the regular spiel that was mandatory for whoever was on duty to say to the counters. 

The dark haired customer had gathered a few items, a incense making kit, some citrine and a homemade tea blend, one of Hunks additions to the shop. 

He brought the stuff to the counter and gingerly placed each item down. Hunk tried to make smalltalk with him, but in vain. The guy was dead set on being silent. He finally gave up and said, “you're total is $42.98” when the guy chose to speak.

“Shiro told me to come here, he told me you guy were hiring” 

The three looked at each other. Allura had brought up that they might want to hire another employee sometime soon since Coran was retiring soon.

“Yea?” Pidge said apprehensively. They didn't like new people. Lance's reaction was much the same. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Hunk was the only friendly one.

“Oh good. We were just discussing how we need another set of hands around here! Let me get some of the paperwork and you can fill it out and give it to us tomorrow. The others should be back by then” Hunk riffled through the drawers to try and find the paperwork but to no avail. 

“Be right back” he said hurriedly walking to the back to search for the papers. The guys stood there awkwardly while they listened for Hunk.

They heard a few things bumping around and then an “Ah-ha!” Hunk reappeared with a small stapled packet. “This is just mostly for show,” he explained. “Since Shiro sent you we can probably just skip the interview.” 

Keith took the papers and nodded his head. 

He turned on heel to leave the store. Pidge spoke up “uh, what's your name?” 

The guy stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Keith, Keith Kogane” and then he left. 

Lance found his voice after he heard the sound of the motorcycle peel away.

“What a dick” he said. The others nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shitshitshit, Hunk! Hunk!!” 

“what!? whats on fire!” Hunk came running.  
“Nothing's on fire, god it was one time!” he's never going to live it down, was he.

“Jesus, don't scare me like that, I nearly had a heart attack” hunk clutched his chest, panting.

“It's still an emergency, I need an intervention! oh my god, Hunk.”

“What is going on?” emerged a grumpy Pidge. They had massive bed hair and bags so dark they looked could qualify as suitcases.

“An emergency”

“Get me coffee” Pidge demanded. Hunk started brewing coffee. Pidge perched on the counter and rubbed their eyes.

“Well?” Pidge demanded.

“I think i'm gay, well I'm probably bisexual I think.”

“Oh my god he finally figured it out. Hunk you owe me 10 bucks” Hunk reluctantly handed over 10 dollars to a gleeful Pidge. 

“You guys took bets? Fuck you guys. Why do I tell you anything?”

“Because you love us!” Pidge smirked.

“No, fuck you” 

Pidge flipped him off. Hunk just sighed. 

****

“So what's up?” Keith looked up from his phone at lance who was standing awkwardly off to the side. 

Keith looked away desperately but he was cornered.

“Nothing” Keith said looking down at this phone again.

“Cool” Lance stood there awkwardly for a few more seconds before walking away stiffly. But not before he placed something on the desk.

Keith looked up and saw the trinket. It was a little necklace made of little seashells on a hemp rope with intricate knots. It was beautiful and obviously handmade. He must have spent hours making that thing. Keith slipped it on. It had a powerful energy surrounding it, he could tell. It was general protection and luck, but it was distinctly Lance. It had his energy written all over it.

*** 

Walking away he saw Hunk give a thumbs up and Pidge facepalm.

“I just don't know how to talk to him!”

“You mean besides when you're yelling at him?”

“Fuck you”

“Language!” Allura called from the back of the store where she was setting out new shipments. 

Damnit that woman has a mother's hearing.

****

“Thank you” Lance heard behind him.

It was Keith. 

“For the necklace, I mean”

“It's nothing.” that's a lie she spent hours on it and used some of his favorite shells.

“No it's not, it's beautiful.” Keith said softly. 

Lance blushed and looked at Keith. He made a face and stared at his hair. It was a gown out short cut and it looks offensively mullet-esk.

“Dude those are some serious split ends” lance said without realizing that might not have been the bests thing to say. Thinkfully keith didn't take offense.

“Split ends? No no i lit my hair on fire”

You what!?” 

“On accident, I mean” 

“Dude”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “It's whatever, I don't really care all that much.”

Lance just laughed and shook his head. “Alright man, whatever floats your boat.”

Allura called to Lance to help him organize the shelves.

“Well I gotta go.” he paused “talk to you later?”

“Yea sure.” Keith said. Lance bit back a grin that was threatening to break free and went ot go help Allura. 

****

“So…?” Allura asked in a hushed tone as soon as Lance reached her.

“What?” Lance played dumb. Allura just raised an eyebrow and lance grinned. “I made a necklace for him and he thanked me, that's all that went on! Honestly”

Allura sighed. “You boys are hopeless.” then she got a look.

“Whatever you're planning, stop it” lance warned. 

“I'm not planning anything…” Allura said with a glint in her eye and a smile on her lips. “It's just that I need to stay this weekend to do some business and shiro is busy also. Coran won't travel without me anymore. And I thought i would be best if you and Keith went on a business trip to go collect something I ordered for the shop.

“Go ask Pidge and Hunk”

“I have secret intel that hunk will be busy this weekend” allura winked, “and Pidge has finals, you know this.”

Lance sighed. 

“Fine” 

“Good i'll go tell keith.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You what?!”

“Helped you” Allura said sweetly.

“Meddled, the work you're looking for is meddled.”

“Don't be so critical. And this isn't just a ruse, you guys are the only ones not busy this weekend, it just worked out perfectly.”

Keith scoffed. But agreed to go. Allura hugged him tightly. And ruffled his hair.

“Play nice, okay?”

“Sure, mom” Allura gave him a look and pulled away. She smiled and left Keith to his thoughts.

This was going to be the longest weekend ever.

****

Lance groaned, 

this was going to be the longest weekend ever.

Lance checked over all of his stuff that he packed, making sure he missed nothing vital.

“Okay I have enough underwear for several weeks, 30 pairs of shirts, 12 paints, my entire sock drawer, and one pair of pjs, alright i'm good.”

****

When he got to the store Keith was waiting for him in the parking lot. Lance looked around

“Where's your car?”

“Don't have a car” and then it dawed on him

“We are not taking your bike! no way!” 

“Have fun on the bus then” Keith swing his leg over his bike. 

“Wait!” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Change your mind?” he teased. 

Lance's eyes flashed to the bike, he tried to remember the chances of getting in an accident and his mind help pulling a blank. Because it was Keith and Keith was messing with his mind.  
So it was then that Lance McClain made the worst mistake of his life.

“Do you have another helmet?”

Keith tossed him the spare helmet. And Lance got on the bike

***

The actual bike ride was fine. Once Lance got past his crippling fear of falling off the back he actually started to enjoy it. The wind in his hair, how solid and strong Keith felt. 

When they got to the motel it was near dinner time. Lance felt his stomach grumble. 

“Dude, you craving burgers? I'm craving burgers.” Lance said as soon as Keith took off his helmet. He put it right back on. 

*** 

Lance ordered a regular cheeseburger but with extra fries and and a chocolate milkshake. 

Keith ordered a veggie burger, regular fries, and a vanilla shake.

“Veggie burger?” that, like, defeats the whole point” lance said. 

“No, it's good, actually. And maybe if you would have asked i would have told you that i'm a vegetarian.”

“Oh” 

“Yeah, but it's whatever,”

They ate in silence of the rest of the meal and then headed back to the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you mean ‘only one bed’?” 

Keith snickered, but felt bad for the poor receptionist. They were getting yelled at by a furious Lance.

“I'm sorry sir but that's what we have written down here”

“Impossible! there must have been a miscommunication!”

Definity not, Allura surely did this on purpose, the meddling fuck.

“Come on Lance, it's not that big of a deal, I'll take the couch if you want me to”

Lance looked horrified but took the keycard and started to our room.

“207 right here” Lance kicked open the door and walked in. 

It wasn't much, just a bed and a tv. No couch.

Keith saw Lance glance around for anything comfortable to sleep on besides the bed.

Keith shrugged his bag off his shoulder and rifled around for a toothbrush and toothpaste. 

“Were supposed to be there by 8:30 so we should head to bed as soon as possible.” sunset was long ago. 

Lance let out a shaky sigh and went through his bag to find whatever his nightly routine was.

Apparently it involved a face mask.

“This is the shit” he said as she smeared black goo all over his face. 

Keith recognized it immediately as charcoal, he was well acquainted with it, having actual charcoal all over his fingers and face all the time. He liked to write in it in his book of shadows. It fit him well considering his preferred element was fire. Bye-bye all feeling in his fingertips. 

Lance had extended the small pot of charcoal face mask to him. He found himself also smearing the black stuff all around his face. 

While they waited to the mask to dry they made smalltalk.

“Okay I hardly know you, besides that you are vegetarian, and accidentally lit your hair on fire once.” lance said after deciding to stop talking about the weather. 

“Well what do you want to know?”

“I dunno. Wait, i got it. How do you know shiro?”

Well shit. Keith took a deep breath.

“When I was younger I bounced from foster family to foster family. My parents died when i was really young, I don't remember them at all actually. So I kinda just grew up on my own. I had…” keith chose his wording very wisely “...disciplinary issues, and never stayed for long. They always had one reason or another why I couldn't stay. Didn't help I was gay. Did you know most foster parents are straight laced christians who want to ‘make a change’ in the lives of the troubled? and they choose to do that by shoving bible verses down my throat” lance was listening with wide eyes. “Well I was a little shit and decided to rebel, I did the usual stuff bad kids do, like cigarettes and pot. I got into some pretty serious stuff. I stole shit and beat people up.” Keith took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was telling this guy he hardly knew some of the most serious secrets. It was like Lance dragged them out, wait, no, it was more like he dragged out Keith's desire to not be alone, to not have so many secrets. He wanted to have someone to talk to, to confide in. he continued “I don't care, I got high and drunk to dangerous levels. It was not the point I didn't care whether I died or not. I just didn't care. I got so drunk and high and I fell into a ditch and passed out. Shiro was the one to find me. He took me in and sobered me up.and well now here i am.” keith held his breath and tried to gauge lance's reaction. 

Lance was quiet for a while and keith was afraid he had scared him, but then Lance scooted closer and whispered “I would care if you died”

That surprised Keith, no one, not even Shiro, had said that to him. He felt his cheeks heat up. Suddenly glad to have the facemask still on. 

“Let's go wash these off, shall we?” keith stood up and extended a hand to lance and helped him up.

****

Lance was right, that stuff was the shit. Keith's face never felt smoother. Keith stripped his pants and put on a fresh shirt for bed. Lance gawked at him.

“No pants?”

“I could put my jeans back on if it bothers you”

“No no it's fine” but his face remained reddish. He himself put on a fresh shirt and a pair of pattered pajama pants. 

“Don't tell me you have transformers on your pants” 

Lance grinned and flopped down on the bed. Keth just facepalmed.

“Jealous?”

“Wildly” Keith deadpanned.

They both burst into laughter.

“So tell me about you” keith asked lance. 

“What about me?”

“Hmm a fact you don't usually tell people.”

“I'm not legally an American Citizen.”

“What?”

“Yea I was actually born in Mexico, but I moved here like when I was a year old or something, my younger siblings are all citizens and i guess it never really crosses my mind that much.”

“huh”

“Yea” Lance paused “okay it your turn again, what else is there to know about Keith Kogane?”

“Same rules here dude, you gotta give me a question”

“Rules? Is this a game? Like truth or dare?”

“If you want it to be you could be” keith shrugged.

“Hmmm okay, let's actually make it truth or dare.” Keith groaned. 

“Fine, but i'm not eating anything or publicly humiliate myself”

“Aww that's half the fun “ lance pouted.

“I could just not play at all” keith said.

“Fine, fine, we'll play lame truth or dare. Okay, truth or dare”

“Truth” keith said without waiting.

“Fine, okay what's something that makes you happy?”

Keith thought this one through “seeing others happy because of something I did.”

“Wow. okay. My turn”

“Truth or dare?” keith played along.

“Truth”

“Why did you want to play this stupid middle school game?”

Lance pouted “that's not a good question”

“Yea but it's something i want to know. Honestly this is the ‘do something vaguely sexual with your friend or tell me who you like’ game” keith propped himself on his elbows.

Lance looked guilty, god he was such an open book

“Wait don't tell me that's what the point of this game was?”

Lance looked intently at the ceiling. Keith laughed 

“Oh my god it was, wasn't it?” Keith then got an idea. He smirked. 

He climbed over lance's motionless body. He stuck his knee in between the lanky boys legs and hovered just above his collarbone. 

“W-what are you doing?” lance stuttered out, turning an impossible shade of red.

Keith just started ghosting his breath over the boy's neck and collarbone. 

“K-ieth!” lance's voice broke. But he didn't struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was consensual btw


	5. Chapter 5

Lance was royally fucked, and Keith knew it. Lance hadn't known he would react this way. Not that he didn't enjoy it, lance was really enjoying, a bit too much in fact. He tried to think of anything other than Keith's knee right by his crotch or Keith's lips so close to his neck, anything besides Keith. He tried thinking of his abuela, or dead puppies, anything to keep his excitement at bay. It worked, kind of. 

“My turn” Keith's voice was low and sent shivers down Lances spine.

“Truth or dare” Lance couldn't control the shakes in his voice. He prayed that Keith wouldn't notice it, but of course he did. Keith smirked and shifted. 

“Hmm” Keith pretended to think about it and smirked “dare” he said finally.

Well, if he was fucked Lance might as well go out with a bang. 

“Kiss me” 

Keith did, and did, and did, he kissed lances collarbone and neck up his jaw, everywhere but his mouth.

“You're turn” he said precariously close to lance's mouth. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare” lance breathed out.

“Kiss me” and he did, right on the mouth, just liked he wanted. 

*****

Lance dreamed that night of his mother. Lance was suddenly thirteen again and in his old house with him mom cooking dinner. He could smell his mother's cooking and was doing his homework when he looked up and asked his mom a question.

“Mama, when will someone love me? 

“Mi vida, te amo,”

“No mama, I mean like you and papa”

“Ah, Do not worry, mi hijo, someone will love you. Don't you worry. Someone will love your messy hair and want to kiss you! and will love you, just you wait.” she dusted her hands on her apron and walked over to ruffle lances hair “and they will be so lucky to have you, mi vida.” 

Lance woke up with a smile on his lips. He rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty, it was still warm so that meant Keith had only risen a few minutes ago. 

“Keith?” Lance called out. 

Keith poked his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

“Hurry up we have to be there in 20 minutes.”

Lance swore underneath his breath and scrambled to get dressed. He ran his fingered through his hair. Should he talk to Keith about what happened last night? Lance groaned, last night. When they had kissed for what felt like hours. Are they boyfriends? Friend with benefits? Was this a one time thing that neither of them mention ever again? 

“You coming?” Keith's voice snapped Lance back to the reality. 

“Yea” 

And the two were speeding down the highway. Lance watched the endless cornfields turn to some houses dotting the vast golden landscape, soon enough trees added in blurs of green and then the cornfields disappeared and the landscape rose to mountains and then back to the city.

Lance thought about what happened and how Keith was acting. Was he just waiting for Lance to say something? Was it that awful that they never wanted to talk about it again? What's it just a dream?

***

Keith felt Lance's arms tighten when they took a sharp turn. God this kid was going to end him. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did Keith way overstep his boundaries last night? No, they only kissed right? Well those were some kisses but nothing more happened, and at the time he seemed into it. Keith worried. He decided he wouldn't say anything until Lance did. 

Keith dropped Lance off at home. He caught Lance's arm after he stumbled, once he regained his footing and shook out the weird feeling from his legs that often happen after a long ride.

Lance thanked him awkwardly and said “goodnight, see you tomorrow” and keith nodded and speed off. 

***

Pidge was typing away on their laptop when they heard an incessant rapping on the door.

“Goddamnit Lance, go to sleep!” Pidge yelled at the offender. He had gotten home about an hour ago and demanded to see Hunk and Pidge and go get food. Unfortunately for him Hunk was long gone and Pidge had already eaten. He complained the whole time he made and ate spaghettios.

“No I'm actually having a crisis right now” Lance yelled back through the door, Pidge pushed their glasses up their head and pinched the bridge of their nose. 

“Go talk to Hunk then!” 

“No he's over with Shay, she surprised him by a visit and I already walked in on them once!” 

Pidge made a face “gross…” but they closed their laptop and cleared off a path to the bed and then a spot of Lance to sit.

Lance was about to walk away in defeat when the door swung open to reveal Pidge. They had boxer shorts and a baggy t-shirt. It looks like they took off their binder for the night.

“Fine. come in, but don't touch any of my shit.” Lance closed the door behind him.

Lance walked as if he was walking on eggshells to Pidges bed. He settled in a clear spot.

“Spill” was all pidge said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love pidge with all my heart


End file.
